


I'm Not Sorry

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Princxiety, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: He knew he hurt Anxiety. He felt bad don't get him wrong, but he just couldn't apologize to him.He felt horrible. He didn't know if Prince was joking or not, but it hurt like hell and all he wanted to do was, beleive it or not, cry.





	1. Chapter 1

Morality sat outside the black door listening to Anxiety's sobbing. Morality but his lip before taking in a deep breath and standing up. 

"Hay kiddo?" Morality knocked on Anxiety's door. He heard the sobbing stop, some shuffling before Anxiety opened the door just a sliver. "Yeah?" His voice was hoarse and his eyes red, Morality guessed from either crying or not sleeping or both.

"You need to get something to eat kiddo. You haven't eaten in two days." Morality said his voice sooth and comforting as he could make it. Anxiety looked down and nodded his head stepping out of his room. 

Morality bit his lip again feeling horrible for not helping Anxiety sooner. Anxiety's black shirt was crumpled, his hair tangled, and he looked much more slim than before "the fight". Morality smiled and slung an arm around Anxiety who dragged a blanket with him. 

To Morality it seemed like the fight with Prince really messed up the kid. 

Once I'm the kitchen Morality began cooking something for Anxiety to eat. "So kiddo...Thomas wanted to see you!" He heard Anxiety hum. "Uh yeah so maybe after dinner you should go and say hi to him!" Anxiety remained quiet. The only sound in the kitchen being the soup bubbling. 

Morality sighed before scooping some soup out and placing it in front of Anxiety along with some crackers. Anxiety quietly thanked him and began eating. Morality scooped two more bowls one for him and Logic before turning off the stove. "Anxiety, I'm going to go get Logic for dinner." Anxiety nodded continuing to eat. 

Morality smiled just a bit before speed walking to Logic's room. "Loooogic!" He said happiness soon returning to his voice. He heard papers falling and Logic curse before opening the door. "Yes Patton?" Patton smiled "Come eat dinner with Anxiety and me!" Patton said enthusiastically his full of life. 

Logic stared at him bewildered "you actually got Anxiety out of his room!" Logic said pushing up his glasses. Patton nodded furiously before grabbing Logic's hand and pulling him to the dining room. "Today's menu is some tomato soup with crackers!" Logic hummed a response before stopping. 

"What about Prince?" Patton stopped a few inches away from Logic. His back to Logic "He's with Thomas...I think." Logic's brows furrowed "you think?" Patton turned around "all I know is that he requested dinner be in his room so I poured some soup into a bowl and brought it to him." Patton finished taking in a breath.

Logic nodded "Now let's go see Anxiety shall we?" Patton's smile returned to his face as he walked to the dining room, Logic in tow. The two chatted about various subjects only to be met with a frozen Prince. 

Logic quickly theorized what had happened. His theory, sadly, was correct. Anxiety sat at the table shaking furiously trying hard to ignore Prince who was right beside him. Prince heard the two enter the dining room and unfroze. "...Anxi-" Before prince could finish Anxiety rose from his seat and quickly sunk down. 

"Wait Anxiety!" 

He was gone.

~~~~  
Thomas slowly washed the dishes while re-watching Stranger Things. He chuckled "Ohh Eleven you waffle loving cuti-" Thomas cut himself off mid-sentence realizing a new lump was on his couch. 

He carefully withdrew a knife from the pile of dirty dishes and silently closed in on the lump. Thomas ripped the blanket off with a scream a familar scream screaming back. 

"THOMAS IT'S ME!" Thomas quickly identified the person as "Anxiety! Cheese and crackers you scared me! Make your prescience known!" Thomas said before retuning to washing the dishes. 

"Sorry Thomas." Anxiety said before pulling the blanket back over him. "Anxie- Virgil are you okay?" Virgil said nothing but held out a thumbs down responding to Thomas' question. Thomas sighed and turned off the water drying his hands on a rag before walking over to Virgil. 

Thomas sat next to Virgil and pulled his head down onto his lap. "I haven't seen you in awhile. So let go." Virgil quirked a brow confused. "I mean talk your problems out with me! Or I could call one of our other friends so you can talk to them." 

Virgil sighed and began talking the whole while his voice hurting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas knew the youngest personality was hurt, just not this hurt. He described how he felt before the fight, during, and after. The whole time Thomas could feel his pain, his sorrow, his panic, and his need for love.

Thomas stroked Virgil's cheek before having him look up at him. Virgil's eyes were diffrent from Thomas, they were all diffrent.

Virgil unlike Thomas and his counterparts was the shortest but palest. Virgil's eyes were brown but light brown and most often than not were glossy. His cheeks pink at the close contact Thomas was making. His lips cracked and bitten but still plump and pink. And close really close.

Thomas didn't know what happened or how it happened. All he knew was that what happened tasted like tomato soup. Thomas' eyes opened and met with Virgil's wide eyes.

The two seperated. Virgil's jacket hung off his shoulders and around his arms. Thomas thought he looked so inoccent and cute. He wanted to crush it. Thomas backtracked. 

"Oh gosh. Virgil! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Thomas said pulling at his hair. 

Thomas closed his eyes waiting for Virgil to yell or anything. Instead he felt a soft hand wrap around his hand that was pulling at his hair. The hand pulled the hand away from his hair. 

"Thomas it's okay. It wasn't you. I know it wasn't." Virgil said his eyes red and puffy.

Thomas was confused "What do you mean?" 

Virgil knew those feelings weren't from Thomas. They were rough. No consent in them. They weren't from anyone other than him.

Virgil stood and quickly apologized to Thomas and sunk out. Virgil opened his eyes appearing in a cold black hallway. There were four doors, two on each side.

All but one door was open. 

Virgil gritted his teeth tugging his hoodie up and marching to the open door. A pair of hands burst through the darkness of the room and pulled Virgil into it. The door slamming shut behind him.

Once in the room it revealed a more formal design of Thomas' home. Velvet and royal purple adorned the furniture as well as much more expensive things. 

"Virgil my little brother, how are you?" A menacing voice came from the kitchen.

Virgil let a low growl out "Ya know, if I'm your 'little brother' then your sick love is considered incest." 

Deceit stopped his tracks and let a low cackle out. "Oh? Then I guess your my pet instead." 

Virgil felt a hot breath down his neck. "Don't fucking touch me!" He shoved Deceit back, enraged and humiliated.

"What I thought Thomas' little kiss would distract you from Prince losers words?" Deceit chuckled his snake tounge licking his dark pink lips. 

Virgil felt weakened by his words.

"What was it that he said exactly? Oh yes it was," his form changed, before him stood Roman "you're nothing Virgil! Nothing but a cruel misleading villian! You are not my family and you never will be!" 

"Roman" raised his hand and a slapped echoed throughout the room. Virgil almost hit the floor only to be caught by Deceit. 

"Aren't they cruel? My poor darling got hurt both mentally and physically." Deceit hugged Virgil tighter.

"You really should just come back to us. We miss you. And love you." Deceit said before letting Virgil out and into the dark hallway. 

Virgil felt tears streak down his cheeks. Some fell onto the stained carpet or his socks. Virgil looked down to the end of the hallway. There stood Virgil's old room. Virgil walked to the room and opened the room.

He stepped inside letting the darkness engulf him. Then he stood in a brighter space. The black wallpaper torn and ripped in many places. The bed never made. The wardrobes old, covered in dust and bronze colored stains. The black curtains ripped apart and stained. The tv left on forever on static. The clothes in Virgil's old wardrobe consisted of black long sleeved shirts and sweat pants. All stained or shredded. The carpet he stepped on stained or ripped up revealing hard wood floor.

Virgil remembers all this. When he was nothing but Anxiety. His days trapped, yes litteraly trapped, in this hell. No one but his fellow "dark sides" would let him out.

He was always trapped to suffer in his darkness all by himself. Yelling until his voice cracked and or he could taste blood. He would break and rip everything and anything to stop his thoughts. He wanted to be free to be let out, but they didn't even give him a chance. Which was fair. Everytime he was he would go overboard and cause Thomas to have an Anxiety attack.

When he was let out others would abuse or use him. He hated them. He wanted nothing to do with them anymore, but he couldn't help coming back just to see his room.

Virgil just then realized his cheek was swollen and he was full on sobbing. Here it came. 

Here it was.

Here he was.

No longer Virgil.

Only Anxiety.

Always Anxiety.

He slammed the door shut and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a new turn for this story! Ahhhh I love it! 
> 
> If you want to find me and talk to me or send me fanart you can find me on Tumblr or Instagram!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram : ready1set2die3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Rapid footsteps echoed throughout the Commons and hallways. All these footsteps annoyed Roman and Logan who soon came out of their rooms to investigate. 

"What on earth is happening?" Roman angrily yelled, Logan nodding along.

Patton went running right into their rooms turning them upside down in a flash.

"Patton may I inquire what you are doing?" Logan said trying to keep his cool.

Patton looked them in the face. They son regretted it. Patton looked angry, worried, and scared. He then ran past them and back into the Commons. Roman and Logan followed now worried themselves.

"Patton! What has happened?" Roman asked as Patton threw one last cushion.

"I-I can't find Virgil!" Then Patton broke down screaming Virgil's name out until his voice cracked. 

Logan quickly gripped Patton's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Roman soon joined whispering reassurances into Patton's ear. Patton shook uncontrollably. He blamed himself for losing sight of Virgil. He loved the younger counterpart with all his heart, so this hurt the oldest personality with all his heart.

Soon Patton calmed down to sobbing and clutching Roman and Logan's hands.

"Have you checked everywhere?" Roman asked.

Patton nodded.

"Commoms? Bedrooms? Bathrooms? Kitchens? Thomas' house? Thomas' friend's houses? Outside? Kids bedrooms?" 

Patton nodded to all of these. Every single one. With every nod Roman got mode anxious, with every nod Logan got more furious, with every nod Patton lost more hope.

"...so he's in..." Roman didn't even have to finish his sentence before Logan nodded.

"He is. If he's nowhere else. Then he has to be there." Logan said malice in his voice.

"We have to go!" Patton said wiping the tears from his face and already marching to the hallway.

The door that lead to the hallway was black, stained, and clawed at. They knew the claws had come from Virgil when he didn't want to go back. It hurt them all to view the door. 

Roman took lead unlocking and pushing it open. The hallway smelled horrid. Stains littered the carpet and walls. The bulbs looked as if no one changed as they flickered every minute or so. The four doors all remained closed. Thankfully.

Then the first door on the left opened. Out strode "Pride" Roman's voice spoke on its own.

Pride smirked at the three and chuckled. "Have the three weaklings lost my little slave? Not sorry to say he's having a melt down at the moment." 

Pride walked up to Roman laughing at him. Roman and Pride circled each other. Hands on the hilt of their swords. Like Roman Pride wore royal clothing. Except much more flamboyant. 

Pride wore a black coat, wine red pants, black boots, and a wine red cape that fell to his calfs. A black and wine red crown placed on his raven black hair. Gems and the such littered his outfit all the way to the top of his crown.

A scream echoed throughout the hallway. Roman faltered turning his head only to be slashed at by Pride.

Pride laughed out loud and went back to his room, blood dripping from his sword as he did. 

"We have to keep going." 

"You're hurt!" Cried Patton already attending to Roman's wounds. 

"No! Keep going!" Roman said ripping the red sash off him and tying it around his arm. 

The three walked further down the hall, only for the first door on the right to open. Out stepped the horrendous counterpart, "Hello Stubborness." 

Logan stood in front of Roman and Patton staring at his "dark side". 

Stubborness said nothing in response.

"Stubborn as ever I see." Logan retorted, signalling Roman and Patton to pass him.

"Least favorite and stupid I see." Logan flinched a bit at those words, but stood his ground.

Like Logan Stubborness wore similar clothing. Except more formal. Stubborn wore a black suit and navy blue tie, contacts instead of glasses. His hair black and slicked back. He was quite stubborn looking as Patton wold say.

"We will be going now Stubborness." Logan turned only for Stubborness to reappear in front of him.

Logan tried to pass him, but surprise, Stubborness wouldn't let him. Logan growled. Another scream broke him and he shoved Stubborness away. Stubborness yelled at him before walking into his room and slamming the door shut. 

The last door on the right didn't open, but the last door on the left did. This one revealed to be Deceit. 

He cackled at Virgil's scream.

"My little lover boy is screaming once again. Oh my Roman you look absolutely amazing! Logan keeping your calm as usual! Ah dear sweet Patton smart as usual!" 

Lies. Lies. Lies. Only lies. 

They knew that.

However, it still hurt.

Patton glared at Deceit before turning away and walking to the door at the end of the hallway.

"He came to me you know." Deceit said. 

They stopped in their tracks. 

"Falsehood." Logan said staring at Deceit.

"Even if he did. You had to have done something to bring him here.  Otherwise be wouldn't of come here." Logan said already in front of the last door.

"Whatever you say Oh so favorite side." The door slammed shut, just like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get fucking ahhhhhhhhh!!! 
> 
> If you want to talk to me and or send me your beautiful fanart you can find me on Tumblr or Instagram!
> 
> Tumblr: Ready1Set2Die3  
> Instagram: Ready1Set2Die3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

The three stared at Deceit's door before a third scream echoed throughout the hallway.

Patton quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

There Virgil was. Shaking and tearing at the wallpaper and carpet. Again he screamed.

The three knew he was no longer Virgil. He was Anxiety once again.

"Kiddo! Virgil! Stop come here!" Patton said with as much softness yet toughness he could muster.

Anxiety's distorted voice echoed through the room "Virgil isn't home at the moment."

He screamed again digging his nails into the wallpaper and pulling  ripping it off the wall. Stains of red were left behind. Actually fresh red stained the room and Virgil.

Patton shrunk in on himself sobs already leaving his lips. Logan pushed his glasses up and spoke.

"Virgil, we understand what's happening you need to let us help you. We can help you."

Anxiety screamed picking up a book and throwing it at Logan. It hit Logan square in the stomach. Logan didn't falter.

"A-Anxiety we just have to get yku out of here."

"No no no no no **no no no NO NO NO!** "

Anxiety threw book after book until Logan was behind Patton. Patton now sobbed uncontrollably, Logan was probably bruised and scratched up. Roman was left.

Roman didn't know much about this stuff. Neither did Logan, but Logan tried so he had to as well.

Roman took a breath and walked to Virgil. "Virgil, it's me Roman."

Anxiety screamed and threw a peice of carpet at Roman. " **Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you**!"

Roman flinched but was now determined. He had to save Virgil. He marched over to Anxiety and gripped his shoulders.

"No! You are not going to shoo me away!" Roman kept the younger personality in restraint.

Anxiety screamed and screamed for what seemed like hours. Until he went limp.

Anxiety looked up eyes glossy and pleading "h-e-lp" Then dull.

The screaming began again and Anxiety shoved Roman away. Roman landed on his injuried arm and groaned. Anxiety pounced on Roman and cackled.

" **You should've stayed at BAY! Your fault! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! You did this! You did this! You did this!** " Anxiety dug his nails into Roman's wound.

The sound of Virgil's nails and Roman's pained screams frightened Patton. Logan only watched he tried to recall anything he could on controlling overwhelming Anxiety. However nothing came to mind.

Another scream before Anxiety fell off of Roman and rolled around. The screams were pained not hysteric like they were before.

"STOP!"

" **NO!** "

"DON'T HURT THEM!"

" **SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** "

"NO! THIS ISN'T ME! YOU AREN'T ME! GET OUT!"

" **FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!** "

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

" **NO! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!** "

"GET OUT! SELF HATE!"

During this fight Patton and Logan had run to Roman. They helped Roman up, and watched as the body before them fought with itself. The body squirmed and rolled around hurting itself.

Logan quickly ran up to the body and pinned it down.

"You can do it Virgil! Win! Fight! Don't let this win! Not again!"

The body screamed louder than before. Black liquid poured out of, now Virgil's, body as the screaming continued.

The black liquid soon shaped into a body in a whole. It leaned against the wall a crooked grin plastered on its pale face.

It looked at the three of them and laughed. "Damn finally out of that mistake!"

It stood. It was tall and slim. It's hair black and all over the place. Skin pale but not beautiful pale like Virgil's was. It had loose clothes and pure black eyes. It took a step before Virgil's eyes snapped open and he pushed the air back with his hand.

The tall man was slammed against the wall. "Damn, thanks fatass." The man groaned.

"R-n!" Virgil tried to speak but his vocal cords were shredded. So instead he shoved the three out of the room and closed the door. He kept pushing them, only ever using the ability he used against the man against the other "dark sides" when they came out.

Virgil pushed them out of the hallway and closed the door locking it. Behind them. Virgil let out a shaky smile before falling to his knees. He sobbed and coughed out blood as he hugged himself with bloody hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO how was it? I got the dark sides from a text post I read on Tumblr. I CAN'T REMEMBER THE PERSON WHO MADE IT SO IF ONE OF YOU FIND IT PLEASE MESSAGE ME! 
> 
> Speaking of messaging if you want to talk to me and or send me your beautiful fanart you can find me on Tumblr or Instagram! 
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna find me? Ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk with me? You can find me in these 2 places!
> 
> Instagram: ready1set2die3  
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3

Roman's hand tapped against his forearm as he paced.

Patton stepped in front of Roman and held his hand, "Roman he's going to go okay."

Roman stared at Patton. Patton's eyes held many emotions, he was morality after all. They held relief, sadness, anger, but most evident happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" Roman questioned.

Patton smiled, "because he's here, safe and sound. Logan's just fixing him up, and I know he'll be okay."

Patton was right, for the most part at least. Virgil was here, he was safe and sound. But Logan was trying to fix him up. Meaning he either could help Virgil or just bandage him up and say he was okay.

Logan's door clicked and opened. Logan stepped out surgical gloves covered in blood. Roman heard Patton's voice hitch at the sight.

Roman's fist clenched, "Logan is he okay? Is he awake? Is he saying anything? What are we gonna do if he fa-"

"Roman calm down. To answer your questions. One he is okay. Two no he's asleep. Three...he said sorry. And what we have to do first is let Virgil rest and check on Thomas."

Roman's fist unclenched and he nodded. He watched Logan remove his surgical gloves only to be stopped by Virgil's raspy weak voice.

"R-oman?"

Roman slipped past Logan and to Virgil's side.

"Yes? I'm here Virgil!" Roman said as he kneeled down beside Virgil's bed.

Virgil's head slowly, but surely, turned to look at Roman. Roman felt tears well up in his eyes seeing Virgil so hurt. Virgil's hair strewn all over the place, a bruise on his left cheek, and a bruise on the right part of his forehead. The black bags under his eyes were real, not make up this time. His lips almost as pale as his skin.

"-an?"

"Roman?"

Roman blinked and looked clearly at Virgil, "yes?"

"I said thank you." Roman flinched when Virgil coughed more than before.

Roman sat straight, "Oh...what for?"

"For saving me." Virgil looked at the nightstands before trying to reach for the water.

Roman took the glass of water and brought it to Virgil's lips. Virgil sighed before drinking the water. He hummed to signal Roman. The water was brought back to the nightstand while ripples broke through the top of it. Silence passed before Virgil spoke once more.

"For bringing me back." Virgil's eyes fluttered shut and stayed shut.

Roman thought for a moment he fell asleep but the thought was quickly disposed of when Virgil coughed.

"Virgil, I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't, I just failed you. I'm sorry."

Roman felt a hand wrap around his. "That's not true," Virgil paused to cough before continuing, "I saw you. You called to me. Don't apologize. Take it back, you saved me. You're my hero."

Roman felt the tears that welled up escape his eyes. "I'm not sorry."

Virgil chuckled before his eyes landed on Roman's shoulder. It was already hurt, and he, no, Self Hate hit him more.

"Is your shoudler alright?" Virgil asked worry and sadness coating his words.

Roman tightened his hold on Virgil, "It's okay, Patton patched it up."

Virgil nodded. Silence settled over the two. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. Roman closed his eyes and listened to Virgil's breathing. He stared at Virgil, who's eyes were closed. Roman reached out and cupped Virgil's cheek startling the younger man.

Virgil's eyes snapped open and turned to Roman. He stared into the hazel nut colored eyes, who in turn stared back into his dark chocolate eyes.

"Virgil...about the fight a couple days back. I just...I don't know what came over me."

"Roman, it's fine. It doesn't matter."

Roman stood abruptly, startling Virgil. "It _does_ matter! I hurt you! I insulted you! Made you question if you were truly worthy of being one of Thomas' personalities!"

Virgil's eyes widened he never told anyone of that, so how did Roman know.

"How...how did you know about that?" Virgil sat up and cautiously raised his right hand.

Roman sheepishly smiled, "I uh might or might not have heard you talking to yourself at three in the morning." Roman scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Virgil sighed in relief thankful Roman was Roman. Wait.

"You listened in on me?" Virgil's eyes narrowed.

"I uh...sorry?" Roman said backing away from Virgil a bit.

Virgil sighed before laying back down and turning over. "You owe me Princey."

Roman smiled, "anything for you my Chemically Unbalanced Romance."

Virgil heard Roman sit back down before sleep consumed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed sorry for the long wait I'm getting really stressed and lots of things are happening! But here it is! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Find me on:   
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh Prince x Anxiety.
> 
> Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


End file.
